


Danganronpa One-shot dump

by astromelon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stargazing, Talking, Thinking, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromelon/pseuds/astromelon
Summary: This is just where I dump all of my danganronpa one-shots. Most of these are written in a spur of the moment, but sometimes I actually put effort into them.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	1. Mondo & Ishimaru (1)

_ Mondo's POV _

Taka pressed his head close to my chest and took in a deep breath.

"You smell like, gasoline." He whispered, still fiddling with the buttons of my jacket.

I could do nothing more than laugh softly and hug him tighter.

Life really is worth living, isnt it?

Kiyotaka was a total package. 

Kiyotaka was so caring and kind, yet so stern.

Kiyotaka always understood.

Kiyotaka broke the silence.

"Oh, to live like this forever. To be in your arms and do nothing more than to laugh, and sing, and kiss. It's all so perfect. It's all so, _pure_."

Kiyotaka.

 _Kiyotaka_.

 _ **Kiyotaka**_.

I love it when he talked like that. Everything that came out of his mouth was crafted by a god. And his voice.

 _Oh god, his voice_.

It was a symphony. The sound of it could make me weep.

And I almost would. Everytime he spoke.

"I love you. I dont think you'll ever understand that, Mondo. Sometimes I feel like you push me away, but I dont care. I love you. I love you. I love you."

**_Oh, Kiyotaka Ishimaru._ **

_The man I fell in love with._

I felt my eyes close and my face scrunch up. As if I was trying to hold back my tears.

"I love you more," I whispered, my voice cracking horribly at the end.

Taka pulled away to look into my eyes.

And the look in those eyes are what pushed me to the edge.

Out of no where, I felt the tears roll down my cheeks; every mask cracking and falling at once.

Taka only smiled at me, grabbing my cheeks and pulling me close to him.

He gave me a soft kiss.

_Kiyotaka always understood._

I could only cry harder, letting out a sob, closing my eyes tighter.

I let him see me.

I let him see my insecurities, and my fears. My anxieties, my past, my worries.

My _everything_.

But I guess it wasnt just mine anymore.

It was his too.

His insecurities. His fears. His anxieties, his past, his worries.

His _everything_.

I was _his_.

And everything we've experienced belonged to the both of us.

It was ours.

_Kiyotaka always loved me._

I cried harder, letting the thoughts seep into mind as he continued to kiss my tears away, tracing hearts into my back.

And eventually, we fell asleep like that.

Me, in his arms.

Him, holding me closest.

As the world slept.


	2. Gundham & Souda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundam thinks.

The day was over, and everyone was in their assigned cottages. 

The island was filled with a loud silence, the lights dimmed to a dull glow, lighting the sidewalks only slightly. 

Everything seemed perfect. As perfect as things could be for the time being.

Everything was perfect in Gundham's little world. 

His little world where his beloved Kazuichi was in his arms, the both of them cuddled up underneath the thick bedsheets, huddled in Kazuichi's cottage.

Where Gundham heard nothing but the sweet symphony of his beloved's soft snores, and the distant sound of the beach waves crashing against the sand. 

Nothing could be more perfect than what is right now. 

Gundham started to think. 

He could get used to this. 

It was a chore to show his emotions; he wasnt very good at it, but in a way, it was refreshing. It was something new to add to his life. 

And as much as Gundham wanted to hide away, he couldn't seem to when Kazuichi was around.

Kazuichi.

His sweet Kazuichi.

With his ruby eyes and electric pink hair. 

His pale skin and thin lips. 

Gundham couldn't stop himself from swooning anytime they held hands, or kissed. 

Anytime Kazuichi leaned against him in the dining hall, or during their splash fights on the beach. 

But Gundham couldn't help but wonder about what would come to an end. After all, good things will come to an end eventually. 

He worried. 

He had everything he could ever want, right here in his arms. He couldnt ever let it go.

But he knew that one day, he'd have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G U N D A M T A N A K A ! ! !


	3. (Peko x Sonia // Tonight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposal ♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how this is written, but this ship needs more content

Sonia sighed, leaning her head against Peko's shoulder, a soft breeze flowing gently among the calming autumn night.   
She shivered, burrowing closer into Peko's arm.

Peko giggled, bringing her arms up to wrap around her girlfriend. She smiled brightly, her eyes half lidded and full of admiration as she looked down to meet Sonia's gaze.

Peko brought a cold hand to her cheek, rubbing the soft skin; her thumb brushing against Sonia's pretty pink lips. 

"I love you," she whispered, bringing their faces closer. 

Their lips met in a warm kiss, full of love and want and everything sweet. The stars above them gleamed brightly, their light flickering, as if they were smiling down on the two lovers, watching the way they held and kissed. 

The radio behind them sung,

**_"Alone at the edge of a universe_ **   
**_humming a tune,"_ **

"Peko," Sonia mumbled, pulling away to gaze at her lover. She smiled softly. Her cheeks were dusted red with blush.

"Yes, my princess?" Peko replied. 

Sonia interwined their hands, now sitting up fully to have a proper conversation. Peko felt her stomach drop for a second, anxiety welling up inside of her. 

Sonia only did this when she had something important to say. 

But what was so important to say? 

Did she want to break up? 

Was she unhappy that Peko had kissed her?

_**"With sparkling crystals souls aglow"** _

"Peko," Sonia said again, running her finger over Peko's knuckles. "Peko, fear not; I bring no bad news. I just wanted to say, I love you the most."

Peko felt her cheeks blaze up as she stared at her girlfriend. 

Sonia smiled brightly at her, but then she stood up.

"Peko, I love you the most. The most in all of the world. I would cross oceans for you. I would fly the entire world for you. I would take on an 0entire army for you. I would do anything for you," Sonia got down on one knee and grasped Peko's hand.

"Miss Sonia?" Peko asked, baffled. 

"Peko, I love you more than anything in the entire world. I want to make you happiest. So, I'm asking you," Sonia turned her attention to her coat pocket, grabbing something out of it. 

_**"A part of thee in the key of what we know to be every part without me"** _

Peko felt her breathing stall as she watched the blonde pull a small, black box out of her pocket. 

"I'm asking for your hand in marriage."

Sonia opened the box to reveal a wonderful diamond ring. Peko covered her mouth, her eyes furrowing.

She had to stop herself from letting tears spill out of her eyes. 

"What about your kingdom?" Peko asked, still eyeing the ring. 

"I can work something out. And if that doesnt work, then we will just have to elope," Sonia said. She spoke with confidence, so sure of what she had just proposed.

"My princess, you cannot elope! Your kingdom needs you! You can't just abandon them for me!" Peko said. Sonia only smiled. 

"Peko, I would do anything for you," she repeated her statement from before. "I love you the most."

Peko only shook her head, the tears now falling freely from her eyes. 

**_"Knows only two can make it light"_ **

"Then, who am I to refuse a sweet proposal from such a sweet girl?" She said, kneeling down to hug Sonia tightly. Sonia shrieked with joy, now throwing herself at Peko. 

The two girls fell back onto the grass, their limbs intertwined with each other as they lay there giggling and laughing, kissing and hugging.

The stars above them shone brightly, seeming to weep with joy as the two women were finally at peace.

_**"You'll live forever tonight"** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_[ ☆ fruitcake ☆ ]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: introduction to the snow
> 
> Kazuichi rn: heart 💔 been broke 📉 so many times ⏰ i don’t know 🤔 what to believe 💯 mama 👩❤️💋👩 said 🗣 it’s my fault 😢 it’s my fault 🤦🏻♂️i wear my heart ❤️ on my sleeve 💪 i think it’s best 👍🏻 I put my heart ❤️ on ice 🧊


	4. (2) Mondo & Kiyotaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afterlife

"Mondo?"

"Ishimaru?"

"This isnt real, is it?"

"This is real."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can always be sure when you're around."

"This feels fake."

"What feels fake?"

"Everything."

"Why does it feel fake?"

"Because you're here, and it's all too good to be true."

"You're too good to be true."

"..."

"..."

".. :)"

"How do you like it up here, Ishimaru?" 

"I like it. This all feels so nice."

"Are you happy?"

"I am happiest!"

"Why?"

"We're together again! :)"

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm excited!"

"I am, too. Maybe being dead isnt as bad as they say?"

"I'm glad."

"I'm glad, too."

"I never want to leave."

"Neither do I."

"..."

"..."

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"I thought I'd never see you again." 

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"I was upset that I wouldnt ever get the chance to see you again."

"But you're seeing me now. We're holding hands, and speaking, and feeling with our hearts."

"I'm glad. I'm not alone anymore, Mondo."

"I wont ever let you be alone, Ishimaru. I'm so proud of you."

"For what?"

"For trying."

"..."

"..."

"Mondo, do you love me?"

"I'm not sure. I think I do."

"I think I love you."

"Oh."

"I love you. ♡"

" I love you more. ♡"

".. :')"

".. :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHFVSHBSUSHS NOT ME CRYING WHILE I WRITE THIS  
> also, I've had this in my notes; it was the first thing I wrote when I joined the fandom about 2 months ago 
> 
> ALSO, THE OOWADA BROTHERS WOULD BE SO FUCKING HOT IF THEY WERE GIRLS LIKE OMFGSGSAVGSGWUAJSID IM LITERALLY DROOLING AT THE THOUGHT I-
> 
> [ ☆ fruitcake ☆ ]


End file.
